Setsugetsuka
by Pool-Sempai
Summary: "It was no coincidence that James-san and Okaasan had come across my Kaachan that day, it was Hitsuzen." Dumbledore could already tell that any plans he had were going to be discarded, all because of the interference of Yūko Ichihara, the Dimension Witch.


**Author's Note:** This is one of the challenges I've accepted from _**Dreaming Violet Butterfly**_. There is a great chance that this will become a slash fic in the end. Don't like it? Too bad I guess.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_ or _XxxHolic_. Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and CLAMP respectively. I'm just borrowing their wonderful works in order to entertain the few individuals, who actually read my attempts at storytelling. **I'm not receiving any kind of money for this.**

**Summary:** "It was no coincidence that James-san and Okaasan had come across my Kaachan that day, it was Hitsuzen." Dumbledore could already tell that any plans he had were going to be discarded, all because of the interference of Yūko Ichihara, the Dimension Witch.

**Warning:** This story contains _**possible**_ homosexual content (even then it will just be implied if anything else, that or not explicit), offensive language and Ichihara Yūko (because she deserves her own warning). If any of these offend you, then I would kindly advise you to not go beyond this point. If you continue anyway and get upset, then I don't really want to know about it at all. You should've known better and accepted my warning.

* * *

_**Setsugetsuka (Fleeting Moon Flower)**_

**Prologue:** _A Twist of Fate_

* * *

Yūko Ichihara couldn't help the slight scowl that formed on her lips as she watched the old man and his lackey leave the blanket wrapped bundle on the doorstep of #4 Privet Drive in the middle of November with nothing more than a note. Standing under an illusion, her dark eyes regarded the meddling old fool disappeared with a 'good luck Harry Potter'. When she no longer sensed him, the tall woman dropped the spell and strolled towards the bundle.

Coming to a stop right in front of the doorstep, she bent down and gathered the bundle in her arms. Wine red eyes softened at the sight of the baby slumbering peacefully in the crimson and gold blanket decorated with lions, brooms, and golden balls with wings. The initials 'H.J.P.' were stitched into the blanket that was obviously made with love from the lingering impressions on it.

Her gaze took in the child's face and couldn't help the ache that formed in her chest.

A year ago, Hitsuzen had brought her to the young couple, whom had found out that James Potter could not sire, children. The reason for such, being a spell sent his way by a Death Eater during one of his nights on patrol for the Auror's Department of the British Ministry of Magic. It was devastating for them to find out that they would never hear the pitter patter of little feet in the halls of Godric's Hallow. Of course, as the Dimension Witch, it was her job to fulfill wishes.

She had offered to bare the child herself, though because of James's infertility it would be Lily's child that she bore.

'_Oh the look of confusion on their face was so amusing!'_ Yūko thought with a giggle as she remembered how they just stared at her incredulously until she explained. They then faces turned such a dark shade of red that the Asian woman had almost laughed herself into a coma. But despite this, the two of them had agreed and they had gone through with it in the end. Their desire for a child to call their own had trumped any reservations they may have had otherwise.

'_Lily had enjoyed it for the most part, and James would admit it to if push came to shove.'_ Yūko giggled at her memory of just how _much_ James had enjoyed being manhandled by Lily quite literally.

Nine months passed and soon she had given birth to this little boy in her arms; in secret of course. As they believed that no one needed to know that Lily herself hadn't birthed him. To anyone else who looked at the child, they would assume that he took after James Potter with his looks. But she knew better.

The child was a perfect combination between herself and his other mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. His skin was pale like her own, with black curls that were already showing that once grown would lay as flat as her own tresses. As if sensing her gaze, the baby fidgeted and his eyes opened briefly to reveal familiar bright green irises before they closed as he went right back to sleep. Yūko smiled as she also took in the features he inherited from the red-haired witch, his nose, and almond shaped eyes.

But there was one problem.

Locking her eyes on the lightning bolt scar that was marred her child's forehead. Frowning, she shifted her baby into the crux of her left arm to free up her right. Bringing a finger up to the scar, she probed it with her energy and scowled as she felt the magic inside of it nip at her finger viciously. Her frown became a scowl once more as she turned her gaze towards the place where Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Light, had last been.

'_Just when I thought that my opinion of the old coot couldn't get any lower…_' Yūko snorted, pulling her finger away from the scar already making plans to remove it once she was back in her shop. Walking back to the end of the street, she took one last look at the place that would've served as her child's prison if he were to stay with Lily's hateful sister. She then placed a kiss onto her precious boy's forehead as they disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

It would be years before anyone would realize that Harry Potter wasn't where he was supposed to be things would've already been set in motion. Her son would indeed fulfill his destiny, as it was Hitsuzen. But she would make sure that her son was more than ready to face his fate.

* * *

A few years had passed since that night, and Yūko watched with pride as her son got ready for his first day in kindergarten. It would be the first time that he would be able to interact with other human children, seeing as the only children he has briefly interacted with were those of a supernatural nature, today was going to be quite interesting for her baby boy. Wine red eyes watched as her boy walked by her side practically skipping with each step. His small hand was clasped in her own.

The mother and son pair made their way into the kindergarten building and to the classroom that had been pointed out to them by a nice elderly woman manning the front desk. Stopping in front of the door, she smoothed down the front of her kimono and crouched down by him. Resting her hand on top of his head, she ran her fingers soothingly through the shoulder-length messy locks. Bright green eyes peered up at her through thick eyelashes.

Leaning forward she placed a kiss against the spot on his forehead that once bore the lightning bolt scar before pulling back.

"Now I want you to behave my little one, and remember what I've told you." Yūko said gently, with a smile as her son nodded returning her smile with a large grin.

"Yes Kaachan!" he chirped as he adjusted his grip on the straps of the small backpack on his back. It had been given to him that morning by his Baachan. The older woman had pretty much done the cooking for him and his mother for as long as he could remember, as his mother didn't have any particular talent in the kitchen. Inside of his bag was a snack for later on in the day, and his favorite blanket and pillow for nap time.

Seeing that he understood she stood up to her full height and placed her hand on the door. Moving it to the side, the two of them were greeted by a room bursting with activity. Children were running around playing, parents chatting with one another tiredly, while the young teacher who was to be in charge of them all was looking like she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Taking his mother's hand, he stepped into the room with his eyes drifting from child to child, wondering who would be his first human friend. Stepping into the room, he was lead over towards the young teacher.

* * *

It had always been Kimiko Aoyama's dream to be a kindergarten teacher, as she could remember that it her time in kindergarten had been some of the best years of her life. But looking at all of these children running around wildly and all of the noise…she was really wondering if she made the best choice in her career path.

"Hello." A voice coming from her left broke through her voice, startling her a bit. Turning her head to the side, the young woman took in the two standing in front of her in awe.

Not that anyone would be able to blame her, after all the other parents were doing the exact same thing. If not gaping a bit more than she was.

The two in front of her were quite a striking pair!

Donning a beautiful black kimono embroidered with multi-colored flowers, and the obi around her middle was gold with embroidered flowers. Her long black hair was pulled up to the top of her head in a high ponytail, and the hair around her face was in the hime-style cut. Her unique wine red eyes, pale skin, and elegant posture only seemed to enhance the ethereal picture that she was making. But it was the child next to her that caused her heart to beat faster.

Androgynous was the word that came to her mind when she thought of the child.

With that heart-shaped faced surrounded by messy black hair (obviously inherited from his mother), pale skin, unique bright green eyes (hinting at his/her absent father being a foreigner), and large grin on his/her face just caused her heart to melt at the sight of the kid. Placing a hand over her heart, she bowed towards the two. Like the other kids the child was wearing the black shorts with a long-sleeved white shirt with black buttons on the sleeves.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I was a little distracted with the children that I hadn't even greeted you!" Kimiko began to spout off, but was waved off by the taller woman. She chuckled a bit, raising a hand up to her lips while the child next to her only smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that my son was introduced to you." She turned to the boy, who moved to stand in front of her. He clasped his hands behind his back while looking up at her through thick lashes with his bright green eyes. Bowing slightly, he giggled as he stood up right again.

"Hello! My name is Haruye Ichihara; it's nice to meet you!"

* * *

**End of Prologue~**

Well this is the end of the prologue, and I will get started on the next chapter after I update "We R Who We R" and "Death by Frying Pan!" Things will definitely be heating up in the next update, a time skip with Harry entering elementary school and his first meeting with one of our protagonists. Plus maybe a sneak peek at what is happening over in England; after all, I'm sure you are all wondering what is happening with Dumbles and if he's realized that Harry isn't where he left him lol. If you were wondering, Haruye, while being a girl's name, means "Warm Blessing", which I thought would be more than appropriate for Harry.

That's all I have to say for now.

Later,

Pool-Sempai


End file.
